


I love you

by Banjo05, kinsslah3



Series: Nascar [1]
Category: NASCAR RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banjo05/pseuds/Banjo05, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinsslah3/pseuds/kinsslah3
Summary: Hope you enjoy





	1. Rumor

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy

There's a rumor going 'round about me and you 

Everyone thought they would end up together. Even Wiliam thought so. Then Chase took her away.

So tell me why we even trying to deny this feeling 

Sometimes I would why she would fall for him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Girl, you know I've known you forever

Why did she choose Chase

out of everyone Chase my teammate .

Chase Elliott 

That guy

Man I really hate him 

===========================================================

Well... New Story


	2. Chapter 2

Ashley's POV

I've loved Will since the day we met in 2015.

I was with my brother Jordan and Will was driving for KBM.

Man Jordan was mad when he found out 

Like maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad

Then He didn't really care

I'm thankful for that 

I'm datin' Elliott

I would reath date Will

Well.. We did...Go...All...The..Way..

Man I love Will

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J- You ok?

A-Yeah 

J-Cause I know my sis and you're not ok

A-How did you know

J-I am your twin

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

William's POV

Should I ask her out?

Oh wait I can't

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley's pov

Man I hate Chase

\---------------------------------------------------------------

A- I really hate Elliott

W- Why? What did he do 

A- Cheating bastard

W-Do I have to fight him?

A- No I got Jordan and Josh to do that

W-Josh? Who's he?

A-Reaume.Best friend besides you and Jordan

W-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

A-Will are you ok?

W-Will Can I ask you some thing?

A-Yeah

W- Would you like to go on a date with me?

A-YES

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley's POV

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

"Sis you good?"

"Yeah Jordan I got a date with Will."

"Aren't you with Elliott.?"

"We broke up. Cheated on me."

"Well where's Josh?'

"I don't know."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JR-Well you have a date with Byron?

A-Yep really happy 'bout this

JR-Then I'm happy but Jordan and me want to talk to him 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

Ashley POV

It's not every day you have to get your brother and best friend out of jail.

But here I am

\-------------------------------------------------------

"So Jordan want to tell me why you're in jail?'

"Nope."

"Josh?"

"What Jordan said." Josh said

"I hate both of you."

\----------------------------------------------------------------

"So Elliott is pressing charges?" Will asked

"YEEEP."

"So ?"

"Yes."

"Nascar isn't letting them race." 

"Nope. Which is sad." 

"Why ?"

"Stuff happened in South Carolina and if Jordan goes back it's trouble. Well if he goes to our hometown."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some days I hate Jordan and Josh


	5. Chapter 5

3 months later

Ashley's POV

Positive

But how I haven't had sex with Will

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Will come here."

"Yes?"

"Here."

"Positive."

"Yeah..."

"You wanna know somethin'"

"Tell me."

"This kid is Reaume's."

"Huh?What? What do you mean?"

"He came to me after a party say that it's his fault and that I should hate him and that he had sex with you."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A-Jor we need to talk 

J-What's is it? Who do I have yo hurt? ]

A-Uh...Will and Josh

J-Why?

A-I'm pregnant

J-What

A- And It's Josh's kid

J-So we both got kids now?

A-Well you do.

J_Does Josh and Will know?

A-Will does he told me

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

A-Josh I have yo tell you something

JR- Yeah?

A-I'm pregnant and your the dad

JR-Well


	6. Chapter 6

3 months later

"Spencer Joshua?" Will asked

"Yeah."

"I understand Joshua but Spencer?" 

"It was Josh's idea."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

J-I have a problem

A-What is it ?

J-Sarah's back

A-What?How? I thought she went back home?

J-Well I guess not.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sarah's back. Well I thought she went back to Canada 

We all wrong 

Jordan's not happy 

I'm not either 

I hated her

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

I thought I loved you but I guess it's how you looked in the light. {Really Important to the story} {All of this is in Jordan's POV.} {Really Important to the story. Not sayin' how.}

 

She came back and with Victoria.

I thought she moved to Canada 

Well I was fucking wrong. 

Guess no one ever fucking right

Never thought she would come back 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jordan -

I'm sorry I haven't let you see you daughter in a long time. I know you hate me and I'm sorry and you should hate me.I don't blame you. You should meet her. She'll be two in 3 weeks. I have something to say. She's in your hands now. She looks like you. The eyes,hair,smile.I hope you have a good year 

\- Sarah

So I have custody of Victoria ? How? Why? 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

J- Ihave a problem

A-Yeah what is it?

J- Sarah's giving me custody of Victoria

A- That's good How's that a problem?

J- She hasn't seen me since she was one.

A-But she's seen me

J- Why

A-Long story

J-Hum. Well can you help?

A- Yeah

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Everything good to go?" 

"Yep." 

"You sure? Cause today's the day I finally get to see Victoria"

"Yep everything good to go Jordan."

"I'm not ready for this Ashley."

"You'll do great."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"I love you Ashley."

"I love you too Jordan."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well here you go Jordan." Sarah said handing me Victoria 

"Daddy?" Victoria asked 

"Yeah I'm daddy."

"Home?"

"This is home"

"Daddy i hungry."

"What do you want?"

"Pizza."

"You are just like your daddy."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

A- How's you and Victoria?

J-Everything's great. Currently watching movies

A-Which ones?

J-Cars she choose it

A-She is your kid

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Daddy I'm tried." Victoria says yawning .

"Let's get you changed and up to bed." I ay picking her up and going to my room

"You like this one?" I say holding up a star onesie

"Yeah."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Daddy read me a story pwease."

"Which one.?This one?" 

"Yep." She said popping the p

"Goodnight Victoria."

"Night Daddy." 

\-----------------------------------------------------

Man I love being a dad.

Nothing would ever change

\------------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 8

12/10 

"I love you Will." Ashley said. Even though the baby isn't Will's , he still loves him. "Will I think the baby's coming." Ashley said.

They say you won't remember the pain. They lied. They also said it's worth it and that's true.

 

They arrived in time. She screamed every five seconds hoping this would be quick.

And she listened... She pushed and pushed long and hard. An hour past before they made progress. The head finally showed. To Ashley, the pain resembled a watermelon being pushed through a hole the size of a lemon. Good thing she wasn't having twins. "This isn't good there's a chance the mom could die." The Doctor said " We can't do a C-section.I'm sorry but we're going to rely on faith."

"Why?" Ashley asked. "Something wrong and I can't say." The Doc said

"I got to throw up," Ashley said. Her body was hot, heavy and in pain. She felt like this nightmare would never end.

It was as if she had gone to hell and back, though the fire continued to burn. Yes, this moment was supposed to be sweet and memorable, except it wasn't. Maya wanted all the agonizing to end. Right here. Right now Everyone hovered around her like wild animals. She needed space. She needed air. "Get this thing out of me!" she shouted, squeezing Josh's hand tightly. If the baby didn't leave her body soon, she might faint.

"Do you need water," Josh chanted.

"Is the position comfy enough for you?" the midwife asked for the eightieth time.

"Keep pushing, you're almost there," the doctor reminded her. No one was really happened. All Ashley really wanted was for them to.... "Shut up!!" she screamed, still heaving and pushing steadily. Then, entering the room was Ashley's mom. He went by the bed and held up on of her daughter's legs to help.

"mom" Ashley said, relieved. If anyone could brighten her day it would be mom "They said he has a—"

Mom shushed her. "I already know," she said. "Just keep pushing. Don't quit now or all of this was for nothing."

They went on like this for a while. Breathing, chanting, and pushing. It was a repeated cycle. Ashley, feeling drowsy, was beginning to pass out. Who knew how long she had left to continue on like this.

"Please come out baby boy, Ashley thought to herself, I held you warm in me long enough. It's time to come out and see the world.

 

The baby didn't seem like he wanted to come out, anyway. His head popped back into his mother's body so quickly. Because of the blood being slippery, the doctor couldn't get a good grip on the head. It wasn't until the next long push that got the job done. Half the baby exited Ashley's body and the doctor was able to pull out the rest of the body.

 

 

Spencer was sleeping quietly. He's chubby weighing 6lb and he looks like his dad His name is Spencer Joshua Reaume .


	9. Chapter 9

We met in 2015, back when Will was just a rookie and I was with my brother Jordan Each day, for hours, Will was no stranger to the past. He contemplated why he loved her, asking himself all the basic questions, and the not so basic ones.

On that fateful Sunday morning, Will decided that it was time. He was finally ready to take the leap of faith and marry the woman of his dreams Inside the house Will lived in. The weather was perfect. Spencer is the only one in the house beside them

 

 

"Ashley," Will began, "Remember when I ran into you at the track?""Why does that matter?"""It matters because that day I knew you would one day be my wife" "Not a day goes by that I don't think about our future together," Will continued, "Ashley, (he opened the ring case) will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

"Yes," Ashley managed to say, and Will took out the ring and placed it on his new fiancé.

"It' my mother's ring. It's been in the family for three generations."

"Oh, Will!" Ashley shouted, jumping into her man's arms. Will twirled her around as they


	10. Chapter 10

It was an Autumn wedding in the late afternoon. The area faced the breathtaking sunset. At the end of each seated aisle, jasmine scented candles hung from naked tree branches. Spread down the aisle was white leaves, as far as the eyes could see, slightly moist so they wouldn't crack when you stepped on them. We'd have a small group of close family and friends dressed in beach attire for comfort. On either side of the aisle, they sat in white chairs set up for them on the sand.

 

 

Finally, the priest came out and asked every to stand. It was my turn! All eyes would soon be on me. The flower girl lined the path with white rose petals as the music started. I only took two steps out before I was greeted by my brother. He escorted me down the aisle, which seemed longer than before. He became my strength; without him I would faint. The guests looked at me, taking pictures of my dress, waving at me, smiling- one thing was for sure, though... no one made a sound. Up ahead I saw him, William. My future husband, the love of my life, my everything. He stood taller, his shoulders back and his eyes on me. If I wasn't mistaken I could have sworn tears filled his eyes.

Unlike him, my nervous kicked in ten-fold. The attention felt like too much for me to handle. Good thing I only had ten more steps to go.

At the end of the aisle my brother hugged me, said "I'm proud of you" and then presented me to my groom. My brother placed my hand in Will's and smiled. As a couple, Will and I stood in front of the priest. Was this really happening? Will I soon be Mrs. Byron? The minister said to guests, "You can now be seated". My friends and family followed his request

I, Ashley, take you, William, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live

.I, William, take you, Ashley, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live.

The ring bearer came forward and presented the rings. I placed Will's ring on first, then he placed on mine.

The priest nodded and asked, "If anyone objects to the marriage speak now or forever hold your peace".As assumed, no one said a word. "With the power invested in me by the State of North Carolina I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Will leaned in and kissed me,softly like he's never done it before. Everyone cheered for us, however I barely noticed; my full attention rested on Will Soon after we did the whole candle symbolizing.

And we left the stage. I was beyond hungry. The guests followed behind us.


	11. Chapter 11

"Will."

"Yeah?"

"Here."

Hi daddy can't wait to meet you. 

\- Baby Byron 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

"Alexia Emily?" Will asked

"I like it."

"Then good."

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Welcome to the world Alexia Emily.

Born at 2:30 am

5lb 6oz

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 year later

"Da-da" Alexia aid

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

"Babe? Are you ok?"

"Alexia said her first word."

\--------------------------------------------------------

3 years later

"Moooooooom" Spencer yelled 

"Yes Spencer?"

"Can I go race?"

"Ask your dad"

"Dad" 

"Man he's his dad.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

11 year later {Spencer is now 16 Alexia is 14}

"Good luck Spenc."

"Thanks mom."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

I never thought life would ever be this way.

Spencer driving full-Time in Nascar Truck series . Alexia is in swim got a scholarship to UNC.

Spencer turning out like his dad racer.


End file.
